clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan-Sophie Relationship
The relationship between Sophie Clark and Ethan Webber was known as Sethan (S'ophie/'Ethan) formed in Season 1. History Overview Both were newcoming freshman who met when they both joined the same lunch table. Over time, they bonded and got to know each other. Eventually, Ethan realizes he has strong feelings for her and they start to date. After Sophie starts to spiral out of control with her lies, he realizes that she isn't right for him and breaks things off with her. He later helps with Jamie and Scott's plan to take her down. They later talk again the third season, but never actually get back together because Sophie realizes she doesn't actually like him and is gay. Season 1 In Let's Get it Started, Sophie joins the lunch table Ethan sits at and he finds her hilarious, happy that she had joined. In Love Drunk, Ethan brings up the fact that he wants to date Danielle and Sophie finds it adorable, pushing for them to go out. After he is rejected, she consoles him and ssupports him along with his other friends. In Fuckin' Perfect, she asks both Ethan and Olivia if they want to go to the mall with her. Ethan tells her he can't go because he is fishing with his father. In Keep Holding On, she yet again supports Ethan's decision to go after Danielle and wants for them to work out. In Radar, Sophie tells her lunch table about how Devon has been stalking her. Ethan finds him weird when he shows up and tells Sophie to be more stern with him. In Dancing On My Own (2), she is in the principal's office along with Ethan, Abby, and Brad. All of them get suspended together. In Eyes Open, Sophie gets annoyed with Ethan when he is being rude towards Moon for wanting to sit with Devon and brings up the fact that he's the reason Danielle doesn't sit with them anymore. In Personal Jesus, Ethan watches Sophie druing skate night and realizes that he likes her. Ethan starts flirting with her and asks her out. She was about to say yes until she sees Danielle and decides it's best to talk to her first so she tells him she will get back to him with her answer. Even though they don't approve, she decides to date him anyway. They are later making out in the courtyard and she asks him if she's a bad friend to Danielle to Ethan. He says she's not because you can't stop sparks and asks her if she feels them. She says yes and starts to kiss him again. In Give Me All Your Luvin', Jamie plants information about Sophie's recent lying in Ethan's head and he starts to wonder if they're good together. He plans to catch her in a lie. Moon asks Sophie about how she and Ethan's relationship is going and she tells her that she likes him, but has stronger feelings for Abby. Ethan finds out about the time Sophie and Abby hooked up, but still wants to be her boyfriend and help her. He asks her if she ever kissed Abby and she lies and tells him she didn't. Now that she lied to him, he plans to break up with her. The next day when she tries to kiss him, he breaks up with her for lying to him. This causes her to go on a mental breakdown in the bathroom and sabotage Jamie's relationship with Jeremy for being in Ethan's head. In Force A Smile (2), Jamie and Scott enlist Ethan's help in exposing Sophie for the liar and backstabber she is. Still bitter over the breakup and her lies to him, he helps them and goes around telling people who she really is. When Sophie realizes her friends are doing this to her, she becomes extremely upset. Season 2 Season 3 Timeline *Start Up: Personal Jesus (113) *Break Up: Give Me All Your Luvin' (117) **Reason: She lied to him about hooking up with Abby. Trivia *They were both original members of FilmFridayz. *They were both good friends with Jamie Stellar, Alicia Borden, Liam Fithe, and Scott Taylor. *They both had serious drug issues. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3